Upside-down
by Rune Valentine
Summary: Rukawa falls in love with the daughter of a Japanese tycoon. Problems? You said it. [Multiple pairings; Ryo/Aya etc.]
1. Rukawa Kaede falls for her

Upside-down

by:  
Darkness VII 

Author's Notes: Tee-hee-hee. I know. It's a dumb idea, but hey, it's cute. Come on, isn't the idea of Rukawa having a girlfriend pretty cute? And don't tell me that you never thought Ayako and Miyagi looked oh so kawaii together. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk or any characters in this fic (except probably one). Don't even think of suing me. All you'll ever fork out of me is this computer, a PS1, a bunch of Anna Rice novels and a MD player.

Warning: Total ooc-ness, mush and sap. This is NOT for Rukawa fans

PS.

If anyone knows Ayako's last name, please tell me! E-mail me, k! It will be gratefully appreciated.

CHAPTER 1- Rukawa Kaede falls for her

Early in the morning, the autumn breeze blows through the school grounds of Shohoku High. Teenagers chattering their way. But it was not a normal day for Year 1 class 10 because they were having a new student arrive from the U.S. that morning. SQUEAK!!! Was the sound that broke the peace in the grounds of Shohoku High for two black cars pulled over and then a black limo, then another two black cars.

All free heads turned to the gate where all the commotion was. They saw a man in a black suit open the door to the limo where a girl with rather blonde, twirly hair emerged. She was about five-nine, with light royal-blue eyes. Her hair was up in pig-tails and she was carrying a dark blue backpack with only one strap slung over her right shoulder.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Rukawa Kaede, who was riding his bike to school also noticed the fuss. He stopped for a while and noticed the girl standing at the side of the limo. He just stayed like that, surprised, enchanted by her beauty. Although she was pretty, he didn't want to be late, so he started pedaling his way to school. Ooh! Looks like Mr. I'm the ice-cold Super Rookie's got a crush on someone...

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

The man in the black suit escorted her to her classroom. As she entered the room, there were 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' from everyone except Rukawa. He woke up for a moment, just to see what was going on. Then, he saw her, the blond hair and all. He couldn't fall back asleep now. Not now when the only empty seat was the seat at his left. (the one beside the window at the LAST row) All he could do was stare at the front where she was as the teacher introduced her.

"Her name is Katakura Kim," Oota-sensei introduced "daughter of the owner of Katakura Industries, a multi-billion dollar company" Kim glared at Oota-sensei, at the mention of her family company, then at the class, who were obviously awed by her wealth. "Would you kindly say something to the class?" _Hate new fucking schools._ She gave another glare that could make Egypt snow, but she didn't say anything. After a long silence, Oota-sensei broke the silence. "Anytime today, Kim". Then she finally said something, sorta. "Yo" and raised her left hand like she was saying 'Hi' but the hand didn't wave, at all.

"You may take that seat beside Rukawa" gesturing at the empty seat at the far end of the room beside the window. As she walked toward Rukawa (actually the empty seat beside him), his heart beat faster, but he was able to hide his nervousness behind his usual ice-cold mask. "Hey" he greeted, tonelessly. He wouldn't usually care about people, but not even Shohoku's ace can resist the charms of a lovely American girl. She looked nothing like a Japanese girl, but there was something special about her he couldn't resist. "Hey" she answered, also tonelessly.

As soon as she sat down, Oota-sensei started babbling about WWII. Kim took out a notebook and a gold CROSS ™ mechanical pencil and started jotting down notes as the sensei spoke. Rukawa thought of sleeping this lecture off, but something told him to stay awake and start jotting down notes too. So he can make a good first impression. _Nanda? A good first impression? Where did that come from? Why would I want to make a good first impression? I must be sick..._ Even though he had this inner debate, he started jotting down notes, too.

As soon as recess came, all the students rushed out of their classrooms to either go talk to their friends, catch up on forgotten homework or just simply eat. Even though the bell has rang, there were still two students left in the classroom of Year 1 Class 10. One was Kim Katakura who was busy arranging her schedule in her palm-top and the other was Rukawa Kaede who was asleep with his arms swinging along the sides of his table and a puddle of drool forming beneath his mouth. _Should I wake him up or leave him like that. It seems to me that this 'Rukawa' person is very popular with girls. I guess I see why..._ He did look kind 'a cute while asleep in that position. _While asleep _she thought.

_Maybe I should wake him. He doesn't seem well rested like that anyway. He could find a better position if I wake him._ She started tapping on his left shoulder and he started to toss a bit. He finally opened his eyes just to see Kim packing away her palm-top and ready to leave. "Wait" he said, ever so coldly. "Whyddya wake me up?" "Recess" she answered coolly. It was a habit of hers to either say something with one syllable, one word or one sentence a time. She hasn't had a nice conversation with someone for five years now and she's probably TRYING to change that this year. Not now though.

He started to stand up while Kim went out the door. Rukawa followed her lead and went out the door too. "Need help?" he asked, his voice tipping over and gave a hint of his feelings. "Nope" she said this as she turned to the way of the main exit and to the school grounds where the man in the black suit was there again, now holding a black bag that contained her dark blue, transparent laptop. Kim went there (Rukawa was probably on his way to the rooftop and didn't see her anymore) sat at the top step in front of the Year 1 building. She turned her laptop on and started doing something with it. She was either playing a game or deliberately trying to break the keys. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

At the rooftop of the Year 1 building, we find a sleeping Rukawa lying on the floor, all stretched. No actually, he wasn't really sleeping. He was lying there, wondering where Kim disappeared to. He was just lying there, thinking, for about twenty minutes (Recess was only for 30 min.) Then, Rukawa stood up and went down from the rooftop and through the halls, where many of his fan girls scream "Kawaii!" or pass out or just plainly holler on the top of their lungs. He was used to this though. All the girls going crazy over him. _That's what makes her different._ He thought. He was right. Any girl would die for a chance to actually talk to Rukawa. Just before he got to the rooftop, he actually OFFERED help to a girl and she DECLINED! Has the world gone crazy? Or is she just different?

He finally spotted her outside the glass doors of the building. He approached the door and opened it. Kim turned her attention to the door to see who it was. "You" she said coldly "What are you doing here?" she asked with a nasty glare on her face. "Looking for you" he answered coolly. She stood up, put her laptop back in the bag, handed it to the man in the suit. "Bring my stuff later this afternoon, Peter." And the man in the black suit, Peter, walked into one of the black cars that was there that morning, then it drove off..

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

After the classes, Rukawa immediately rushed out of the classroom. _Wonder where he's off to..._ Kim wondered. She too had to rush off somewhere. She had to go to the gym where the basketball team practiced. As she entered the gym, all eyes turned to her direction. All the guys' noses started bleeding when they saw her. Perfect curves, lengthy legs and a bit of big you-knows. Everyone except Rukawa of course. Not even Miyagi Ryota, who was utterly devoted to his beloved Ayako, couldn't stop his nose from bleeding. Oh yeah, even Akagi couldn't stop. Uh-huh, even Kogure who has so much will-power couldn't help himself. She was perfect except she never wore a smile. Her facial expressions were either a glare, a mean stare or just the neutral look. 

"Anzai-sensei here?" She asked, in her usual cold tone. A girl with curly hair tied in a pony tail answered her "There" pointing at a flubby guy with white hair and a white mustache. "Oh, ho, ho, ho. It's you" he said as she approached him. "Yeah" she answered coldly. " I hear you're here to help the team" "Yea" "You want to play?" "Wait for my clothes" "Okay, introduce yourself to the team" Anzai-sensei called for the team and she introduced herself. She was too mad at Peter for making her wait so long to notice Rukawa who was dazed at seeing her there. None the less, she still introduced herself. "Katakura Kim, 178 cm, I play any position" she said this with no enthusiasm at all. Truthfully, she loved the game, but speaking enthusiastically in public was not her favorite thing to do. 

Finally, there was a man standing in front of the door and Rukawa's fan girls stepped out of the way to let him in. He was about to enter when Kim said, "Shoes, off" pointing at Peter's shoes. Peter immediately took off his shoes, entered the room and handed a dark blue sports bag to Kim. Probably now you see the fact that Kim's favorite color is dark blue. She took the bag and went to the girl's locker room and changed.

When she got back, she got the attention once again. She wore black shorts up to mid-high and wore black cycling shorts under it which was just a wee bit longer than her shorts. And a long shirt that was, you guessed it, dark blue. "Do your warm-ups and pick someone you want a one-on-one with." Anzai-sensei said. She did what she was told and finished her warm-ups. "Pick someone" the coach said. "Him" she pointed at Rukawa, he just shrugged, like he always did. I guess she's just curious at Rukawa's skills. You and I are very familiar with his skill (right?), but Kim just wanted to know. Ya know, friendly curiosity and all. 

Mitsui was the referee and was starting the tip-off. _Boy, she must be crazy. This guy isn't a regular player. He plays like a monster. _he thought. The ball was high in the air and guess who caught it. Kim! Gosh, is the world turning upside down? Rukawa immediately ran towards her and guarded her, playing it cool. He thought that a girl was no match for him. He was wrong. By the end of the game, he finally realized it. He lost to a girl he has a crush on. Yeah. How painful was it? VERY painful. "I hear you played for America's All Star Team." Anzai-sensei pointed out. "Yup, won three times, I only played for them three times" she answered, still with no enthusiasm. 

"All..." Mitsui trailed off "Star..." Miyagi followed "Team..." Ayako, the curly haired girl finished. They were stunned. Never before have they heard that a girl joined there. Then, the guy in the glasses introduced himself. "My name is Kiminobu Kogure. I'm the co-captain of the team" The gorilla looking guy followed "Akagi Takenori, I'm the team captain." "Miyagi Ryota, point guard" "Mitsui Hisashi" and the rest of the team introduced themselves, but a certain red-head didn't. He just stood there, mumbling something like 'Damn, bakemono. Could've picked me instead of that teme, Kitsune' "And that's Sakuragi Hanamichi over there." Anzai-sensei pointed at him. "Ah, ha ha ha ha! Finally, you've noticed the Basketball Tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi!" "Yeah, right" she said softly, but loud enough to be heard by the people near her. 

"Do 'ahou" Rukawa said this, like he always did. Not too soft not to loud. just enough to reach the ears of the do' ahou. "Got that right." Kim answered. Nothing, really. She just felt like it. "Baka, kitsune! Bakemono!!!" "Call me that again and you'll be a pile of mush" she threatened him. _'Call' one. 'me', two. 'that', four. 'again', five-six. 'and', seven. 'you'll', eight. 'be', nine. 'a', nine and a half. 'pile', ten and a half. 'of', eleven. 'mush', twelve. Ouch! A twelve syllable sentence. And what did I just say? _Kim thought. "Shit!" she said silently, but out loud. Heads turned to her direction one more time as she cursed in her own tongue. What's the matter? No one did make anything out of it so why bother?

"Okay team, practice!" Akagi commanded, the rest followed. Kim went to the benches, sat and thought very, very hard. _What's happening to me? Why am I actually speaking to these freaks? And did I just communicate with the team members. Wait a minute, why am I thinking of HIM? Rukawa What? I didn't catch the first name ? Why am I even thinking of my seatmate anyway? Girl, you are going crazy._ And she just sat there thinking and thinking of many strange things happening to her in just one day. _Am I in....oh shit, LOVE? _"Oh, fuck it all" she cursed again in her own tongue, no one cared, much.

No one except Rukawa, who was thinking hard too and didn't notice that a ball was heading his way. It hit him, hard. On the head for that matter. Rukawa fan girls come rushing in. Kim, from the benches, saw what happened. _Aww, what the heck._ She immediately stood up and went to aid the fallen Rukawa. "Yo, get up" she said, in her usual whatever tone, not showing any concern.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

After practice, Kim was speaking to Ayako. "Contact me in my celphone. Do not use my home phone to contact me unless you're sure that I'm actually home" she told Ayako. Not caring how many words she said. The one thing she hated most was wasting time. What she valued most was time. That's why when she says something about conserving time, she doesn't really care if she gives a sermon, as long as time is saved. Like in basketball, every second counts. She believes so, too, in life. That's why she hated guys that drool over her. They didn't make much sense in her life so why bother wasting time on those fools when she can talk to someone sensible. Rukawa for example. He might not say much, but he did make a lot of sense on those three or four words he utters every now and then.

After Ayako received Kim's business card, Kim went straight out to her car and drove home. On her way home though, right before the last curve to her house (mansion actually) she spotted Rukawa riding his bike that looked that he ran in to a ten-wheeler truck. She told the driver to slow down and he did. Peter objected at first but was unable to convince Kim. She opened her window, "Hey, need a ride home?" she yelled from her window. He nodded silently as Kim told her driver to stop. And the car stopped. Kim asked the driver to open the trunk so Rukawa can put his bike in the trunk.

Rukawa put his bike at the trunk and quickly entered the car. "Thanks" he said. This time, great fully. It wasn't really that obvious but if you were as sharp as Kim, you would've noticed. "No prob, Rukawa." "Call me Kaede" "Oh, so it's Kaede then, huh?" "Yeah, it is." "Where do 'ya live?" "At that corner over there" "Y-you live there?" saying this with utter surprise. "Yeah" "I live at that house over there, behind yours..." "Hontou?" "Aa." "Freaky" "Tell me about it" "Wanna come over for dinner tonight?" "Uh, sure I guess"

It actually felt nice to have a real conversation with the opposite gender. That went for both sides. Kim never really talked to guys. Most especially when they drool over her. Rukawa never really liked talking to girls. The last time her spoke with a girl was in junior high when they were paired up for a science project. She was giggling all the time so they never had any real chance of finishing their project. He hated wasting time, too. Just like Kim. He hated it when girls followed him wherever he went and he had to waste precious time trying to lose them. Now you see that they make a perfectly good match.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

As you might see, I'm going for the direct approach. The WAY direct approach. That's because I'm in a hurry to show you how Ryota and Ayako fall in love. Whoops! said too much...*laughs at herself* 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"No way...." she mumbled as she looked out the window. "No way..." she said again. "What do you mean 'no way'?" Rukawa asked. "Look" Kim said, pointing out the window. "So?" "So," "It's just a man and a woman. What's so 'no way' about it?" "The 'man' is my dad" "And the 'woman' isn't your mom?" "Yep" "He's cheating on her, then" "If you mean my real mom, no. She's six-feet underground, rotting" "Gomen" "And if you're talking about my step mom, no, they're divorced." "As in you don't have a mom?" _Why am I talking to him??? I've never told anyone about my family. _she thought _But he's so cute! _A voice inside her yelled_. Yea, shyaddup! Oh, whatever._

"No, my mom died when I was four and my dad married again when I was seven. I didn't like my step mom. She thought she could run my life. I loved my mom. She was the best." She started getting teary-eyed. "She was a lawyer and she spent hours in the office, but she always had time to bake my cookies and muffins and brownies, cakes and cupcakes. Damn I miss those pastries. She took time off her cases to take me out for a walk or a trip to the ice cream shop." she couldn't keep it in anymore, tears started to streak down her cheeks. "You don't have to listen to me, you know" "I wanna listen but if it just makes you sad, don't continue anymore." Rukawa said in a very compassionate tone. You would rarely hear that tone from him, ever, but now was a different time. His _friend _was sad, and he started it.

"Nah, it's alright. Come to think of it, it's been quite a while since I last thought of my mom." "Whatever..." was all the he could say. He was surprised of how events happen so fast. Funny how he hides his surprise. He fell in love, offered help, accepted a ride and had invited someone he barely knew to his house all in one day. To add to that, the girl he had a crush on was pouring her past to him and started to cry. (- not exactly cry) "She died in a boat accident. There was a conference on a luxury liner that my mom had to attend. The boat that she was riding to the ship unfortunately slammed into the port side of the ship and exploded. My dad told me about it but I was too young to understand. And when she was being buried, all I could think of was 'How come mommy isn't home yet?'" she started to have more tears come out.

"Oh, don't cry..." he said, trying to comfort her. She didn't stop crying, but she continued what she was saying "It took me three full years to realize that my mom was dead, but by that time my dad had already married this woman who treated me like a rag doll. My dad got so upset when he finally got it through his head that she was mean to me so he divorced the bitch when I was eleven." Her tears stopped coming at the mention of her step mother. True, Kim hated her and vice versa. "The bitch wanted to send me France and live with my grandparents, but I didn't want to. I also took ninjutsu lessons and she wanted me to stop. That bitch wanted me drop everything I loved. So I finally knocked some sense into my dad during my eleventh birthday." Each and every word dripping with deadly venom.

"Uh...we're here now." He informed her. It was obvious that she hadn't noticed because she was just glaring out the window as if nothing happened. She told the driver to stop and she dropped him off. "I thought you were having dinner here?" he asked. "I am" she answered. "Well?" he asked again. "You don't expect me to eat dinner in my uniform, do ya?" "Guess so" After Rukawa closed the door, her car drove off to Kim's house.

As soon as her car stopped, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, greeting all of the people she almost ran into. When, she reached her bedroom, panting, she opened her walk-in closet to find something to wear. After a few rummaging moments, she finally found something to wear. Dark denim elephant pants, a one-strapped fitted light-blue top and rubber shoes. (No, not the ones she uses for basketball, they'd stink to high heavens) 

_This oughtta get his blood pumping _she thought, smiling at the same time while looking herself over on the mirror. She also had her hair down, which was just about 5-inches below the shoulder. She gave one last evil smile before she went outside her room, the house and into her car. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Author's final blabber:   
So, do ya like it? Review and tell me what you think. I won't get mad, I swear. Please review. I'll only get better if I know what you think.

Darkness VII 


	2. How they got together

Upside-down

by:  
Darkness VII 

My blabber: Yeah, chapter 2 is up. It's basically how they got together and how they change little by little in their ever so building relationship. Mainly full of mush and sap. Hints of Ryota/Ayako in this one. Just a little bit of Ryota/Ayako in this one. Very little bit. Not to worry. Next chapter will be about them. 

=Words in _italic _are either their thoughts or words I would like to emphasize. 

CHAPTER 2- How they got together

I forgot to mention that Kim always has a jacket in her car in case of emergencies. This time, it was a denim 3/4 jacket that she had in her car, not exactly for an emergency. None the less she brought it with her. She also always had this bag with her. Something like a body bag, but not exactly. It had her palm top in it, a black velvet case that contained her Mont Blanc ™ pen, her gold Cross™ mechanical pencil with refills. There was also her cellphone and a leather packet that contained five, deathly sharp shikurens.

Well, anyways, when Kim got to Rukawa's place, she did her final touches to her attire and herself. She tied the jacket to her waist and also brought her bag with her. As you all know, Kim's favorite color is dark blue. So you might get the conclusion that her bag is also dark blue. You're right. It was dark blue. And it matched her attire very well. As she neared the door, she started thinking about useless things. _What if his mom answers the door? What will she think? Oh well, we'll never know.... _And she rang the door bell twice and a nice-looking lady answered the door. _Is this his mom? She doesn't exactly look like him..._ "Ah, you must be Kim. I'm Kaede's aunt. He said he was expecting someone. Well, why don't you come in?" Kim entered a well-kept house and was awed. _I guess I was wrong..._

"I think you'll find Kaede in the baby's room. He's taking care of my daughter. The room's right over there, down the hall." His aunt said, pointing at the room down the hall._ Hmmm, Kaede taking care of a baby? Funny. _Kim couldn't help but give a little giggle. She walked down the hall and found an open door leading to a room full of pink. There stood Rukawa standing beside a crib with a baby in pink, crying her eyes out. She started to laugh hard at the sight of Rukawa looking worried, annoyed and pitiful. "What the *laugh* hell do *guffaw* you think you're *laugh* doing?" She slouched against the wall for support.

"Oh, so you're here" he said, annoyed. "Need help?" catching her breath. "Sure" and she entered the room. "There, there, don't cry..." she said, while patting gently on the baby's head. She immediately stopped crying. "How the heck did you do that?" "It's instinctive. Besides, my mom used to do that to me all the time." "Oh" "What's her name?" "Mia" "That's cute." "Don't mind me, but do you have any second name?" "Uh..." "So?" "Uh..." "Come on. It isn't so bad, is it?" "Kaede, what if your parents gave you 'Krystal' for a second name?" Rukawa started to laugh hard, real hard. "Your second name is Krystal?" he said, and laughed even harder. "You are SO mean!" "Gomen, Kim-chan" As if she didn't hear her, Kim gave him a playful swack on the head.

"Couldn't help it, sorry." she apologized. "Daijobu. Sorry for laughing at you." "Nah. It's fine. Hey, I laughed at you too." "I guess we're even" "Yep" "Uh, where are your parents?" "They're at home" "What do you mean? This isn't your house? Why the heck are you here?" "I promised my aunt that I'd baby-sit Mia for a while and I told her that I asked you to come over." "I'm not disturbing her am I?" "Oh, no not at all. This house is like my house. Besides my parents are also coming for dinner her. "Uh-oh" Kim mumbled "Wha-" "Nothing. I said nothing" she said sarcastically.

After about thirty minutes, Rukawa's parents came and it was time for dinner. It was a quiet meal, but Rukawa's dad broke the silence. "So, Kaede, what did you do in school today?" he looked like a nice man, just a little taller than Rukawa. He was wearing a black business suit, white shirt and a black tie. Kind 'a like one of Kim's bodyguards. "Nothing that would be interesting to you, sir" Okay, so he wasn't that nice. Not when he forces his son to call him 'sir'. Sorta like Kim's dad. He was one of those business tyrants and forced his daughter to call him 'sir'. Kim's dad wasn't always like that though. Only after he had divorced Kim's step mom. She used to call him 'daddy' and when she got really annoyed with him, 'father'. But now, he was bitter. All he cared for was his business and occasionally he talks to Kim, when he had time.

"Is she your friend, Kaede? I haven't seen you invite friends to have dinner for a long while, son." Kaede's dad asked. "Yes, sir" Kaede replied. "She's new in the country and it's just to show a little hospitality, sir" "Now, Kaede, we've talked about this. You don't have to use 'sir' all the time" Okay, screw that. He was kind 'a nice. Kind 'a. "Oh, so is she?" Kaede's mom asked. She was your typical business mom. The one who wears business suits and asks really dumb question. My mom is like that so I have no trouble describing her.

"Yes, ma'am." Kim replied respectively. "Oh, she's a sweet little thing, isn't she Kaede?" One thing, annoying about these sort of moms was that they always have to embarrass you in front of your friends. That bitch of a mom I have is so like her. "Whatever..." was what Kaede replied, but inside, he was really thinking _Yes, woman. the chick is damn beautiful. How can't you realize sooner? _"What's your name, sweetie" "Kim. Kim Katakura" she answered. "Katakura?" his dad mumbled, clearly astonished. "Hai?" Kim asked. "Katakura the business tyrant?" "Hai" she answered. "That's my dad" "Kaede, why don't you clear the table while I have a little chat with Ms. Katakura." "Hai, hai"

They sat at the living room. Kaede's mom and dad, and Kim. Kim sat across them and talked. "So, you're Katakura's daughter?" his dad asked "Yes, sir" "I see Kaede takes interest in you" Kim blushed furiously. "Oh, don't be silly. I think his only interests are sleeping and basketball." "But mothers can see through their son's eyes" his mom said. "Oh, well, you never know" she answered "Well, thanks for dinner, but I really have to go home now." Just then, Kaede appeared. "Leaving?" He asked Kim. "Yep" she answered "Oyasumi, minna-san!" she said and left.

"Oh, don't worry, Kaede. I can see she likes you too" his mom said "Whatever" he replied. "And whatever she makes you feel. If you love her. We won't stop you." his dad said. _It's unusual that dad is actually supportive of any of my business. I guess MY Kim made a good first impression._

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The next day, Kim, who was skating her way to school that day, almost bumped into Kaede and both of them went to school together. As they entered, all eyes fell on them. The school's biggest heartthrob with a hot new American girl together going to school. Yes. This story is going very, very fast. "*yawn* Another boring day at school" Kim said. "*yawn* You said it" Kaede said. As you have noticed, I have been referring to Rukawa as 'Kaede' now. Well, I decided that if Kim's gonna call him that, I might as well call him that too.

Just after classes, Kim felt a little dazed. She was feeling a little bit dizzy, but it didn't bother her much. She continued on, walking to the gym. Then, disaster struck. She was too dizzy to even stand up, more to even walk. Her body fell limp and she fainted. _Kaede _who was right behind her, and with all his fast reflexes, quickly caught the falling Kim. _What the heck am I gonna do with this girl? _Just then, he spotted Miyagi who was flirting with Ayako. _Ayako!_

"Miyagi!" he yelled, not too loud though. Miyagi looked for who was calling him and saw Ru... _Kaede_ and ran to him, seeing Kim limp and against Kaede's body. "Rukawa?" "What?" "What 'what'?" "Where's Ayako?" "Why are you looking for MY Aya-chan?" "I need help" "With what?" "HER!" Kaede couldn't help it anymore and he just had to shout. He just couldn't handle people's insolence. Later on, you'll find out that Kim can't handle the same thing. "Aya-chan!" Miyagi yelled "Hai, Ryota" "Help" "What?" "HELP" "With what?" "KIM!" Miyagi and Kaede yelled in unison.

"Oh megami-sama!" Ayako yelled while running to them. "You assholes! Why didn't you bring her to the clinic?" "ARE we supposed to bring her to the clinic?" Miyagi asked. As usual, Ayako raised her paper fan and whacked Miyagi on the head. _Yes, you insensitive, bishounen, moron! _Ayako thought. So it wasn't a one-sided love after all. "Rukawa, bring her to the clinic right this instant!" Ayako yelled. Kaede followed. He carried Kim into the clinic. And while doing so, he got nasty stares from both girls and boys.

"She has a very high fever, son" the nurse told Kaede. "Are you her boyfriend? If you are, could you kindly take her home?" "I'm not exactly her BOYFRIEND but I'll take her home" He remembered that Peter was always tailing around her so he decided that he should talk to Peter first, then take her home. He walked down the hall and found Peter standing stiffly, waiting for him. 

"Hello, sir Rukawa. How is Ms. Katakura?" Peter asked politely. "She's fine, but she has a very high fever and needs to get home." Kaede answered. "Would you kindly take her home, sir?" "But...I don't have a car with me right now." "Oh, don't worry, sir. Ms. Katakura's car is right outside. Besides, I must have everything arranged for her arrival." Peter said and finally leading Kaede to the car. "This is her car. Please take care of master Kim for me" He said and walked into a black Viper and drove off.

Kaede, who was now ten minutes late for practice, went to the gym to talk to Anzai-sensei to talk about Kim's present condition. "Oh, oh, oh. Take her home if you wish." With Anzai-sensei's final words, Kaede walked back to the clinic to pick Kim up. "I'll take her home now. Thank you" he said as he picked Kim up. "You're an awfully sweet young man. If ever you do become her boyfriend, I'm sure you'll get along very well" the nurse said. Kaede blushed beet red.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

It was on the drive to Katakura manor that things started to get a little more, shall we say _intense_. (what a term...) Anyway, like I was saying, things were getting a little too intense for our young super rookie to handle. Kim started shifting positions over and over again. She was mumbling words he barely understood, English words. _Damn! I shouldn't have slept during the English lessons today. _She was having nightmares, that he knew. But how could he take it away?

Then, she opened her eyes. Slightly. Very slightly. Her right, arm which was free, reached up to his left cheek, held onto it and started to mumble something. "Rukawa Kaede, ...don't think I...don't know what's happening... Ai...shi..te...ru..." she trailed off and her arm fell back limply and her eyes fell shut. _What? What did she say? Shit! Did she just say what I've been dreaming of her to say... _"I love you too" he mumbled at her and a smile crept up her face. And to think that she had a very high fever.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The next day, Kaede woke up early and had his driver take him to Kim's house. When he got there, he knocked gently on her door. He opened it slightly just to see that Kim's dad was taking care of her. He knocked again, this time a little more audible. Kim's dad looked over to see who it was. "Come in" he said, careful not to wake his sleeping daughter. "Excuse me sir, but I'd just like to check on Kim if I may" "Go right ahead, son. In any case, I have to go now. Take all the time you need. And please, if she doesn't wake up on her own. DO NOT wake her up." and he left.

"Kim?" he whispered and she woke up. "Whut?" she said, very annoyed. "Sorry to wake you up, but I just wanted to check up on you." "Oh, so it's you" "Are you coming to school?" "Yes" "In that condition?" "Yeah" "I don't think so" "I have to" "No, you don't" "Oh, don't be a grouch" "Uh, Kim, just to get the question off my mind, yesterday, did you mean what you said?" "Yes" "Oh shit" "'Oh shit' what?" "Nothing" "Okay then" she said as she reached up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a long lasting kiss.

After that, she let go and fell back asleep. "I told you, you weren't coming to school today, baby" he said then went out he door. He found himself in front of Kim's dad. "Useigo Katakura. And you are?" "Rukawa Kaede" "So you must be Kim's boyfriend?" "Uh..." "No need to be shy now." "Yes" he said quietly "That's the spirit, my boy!" "Now go to school and come by later, okay?" "Yes, sir" These were his final words as he left Katakura manor for school. This time, not bored to go to school because he had a lot to think of, his new girlfriend.

Author's final blabber: So, howdya like it? Pretty good if I do say so myself. *receives a knock on the head* Okay, so it isn't the best story in the world, but I had to escape kickboxing practice just to finish this thing. Oh the dreads of my coach, scolding me over and over and over.... Oh sorry. I must've dozed off. Anyway, please review. Comments will be gratefully appreciated.

PS  
If any of you know Ayako's last name, please e-mail me

Thanks!

Darkness VII


	3. Ryota and Ayako: the start

Upside-down

By:   
Darkness VII  
  
Opening blabber: Yes, the third chapter. Remember that Rukawa called Kim 'baby', well it's a term of endearment that you'll just have to get used to. This chapter, as I promised, will be of Ryota/Ayako. Just a little Ryota/Ayako in this one but I promise, when Kim leaves, it's all gonna be about them. Be patient! Of course there's still Kim and Kaede here. What would become of my story without them? 

Dose anyone out there know Ayako's last name? Please help me!!! 

CHAPTER 3- Ryota and Ayako: the start 

After class of course would be basketball practice for Rukawa Kaede and the rest. Kaede changed into his training clothes and went to the gym. He wore a constant smile and all his fan girls kept screaming because they thought Kaede was smiling them. You and I know the real reason why he was grinning like an idiot. Yes, that's right. He was thinking of his sweet little Kim, sleeping soundly, dreaming her sweet dreams, standing at the other end of the court. S_tanding at the other end of the court?!? _

It was Kim, she was standing at the other end of the court. As soon as he saw her there, he approached her. "Kim? _Baby_, what are you doing here?" he asked. It was obvious that Kaede was very, very concerned and it was obvious that Kim was still very, very sick. "Came to at least watch the team practice. Probably even shoot a few hoops myself..." she said but she was cut off by Kaede. "No, you're not. You're sitting down right now" he said pointing at the benches. "But..." she tried but Kaede had that look on his face that he meant it. Kim started trudging her way to the bench where Ayako and Anzai-sensei were sitting. 

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Ayako asked in a very concerned tone. "Funny, Kaede asked me the exact same thing" Kim answered, if that's what you call an answer. "Rukawa Kaede? Why would he poking around your business?" Ayako asked, again. "You wouldn't wanna know." she answered. "Oh, but I do. Is it because, oh no. No way..." "Way" then there was an awkward silence between them for about three seconds then Kim heard Ayako say something "Shit...""Huh?" "Shit..." "Shit what?" "He's so kawaii" "Who's so kawaii? I hope you're not referring to MY Kaede" "Your what?" "Never mind. Now answer." "Ryota" "What's wrong with him?" "He's kawaii" "Nani!?" "Yes" 

"Ayako-san, you must be kidding me. You and Ryota? Well, come to think of it, he does look all dreamy eyed when he looks at you" This time it was vice-versa. Ayako was looking at Ryota all dreamy-eyed. Kim had to wave her hand in front of Ayako's face a few, few HUNDRED times for her to regain her senses. "Oh, he's just so cute. The first time I met him, he was so cute. I've been waiting for him to ask me out like forever. But he just won't" "Don't worry Aya-san. I'll have Kaede talk to him." "Why the heck would Rukawa talk to Ryota?" "Because I say so" "Okay, thanks Kim" 

Practice went by smoothly except for maybe a few complaints from Sakuragi. Luckily, there were no fights between him and Kaede. Probably because Kim was there that Kaede was in no mood to fight with our annoying red-head. Kaede was still at the gym after the practice to clean up. Kim sat down the whole time with a few occasional complaints that, to quote her "My ass hurts" un-quote. 

After Kaede and the rest of the juniors finished cleaning the gym, Kim and him went into Kim's car and drove to Katakura manor. "Why don't you stay over for dinner?" Kim asked. "Uh, sure I guess" "Don't worry, my dad ain't that bad. He's gonna be fond of you once he gets to know you" "Okay..." Then, the car finally stopped at Kim's house and both of them entered. The doormen greeted them. The maids, butlers, guards and Kim's nanny greeted them both. "Dad!" Kim yelled out. "Sir Useigo isn't home yet, mistress Kim." One of the maids answered. "Okie dokie, thanks Mrs. J" she said and the maid bowed respectfully. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

Mistress! *lol* Sorry I had to interrupt. You must think now that Kim is plenty rich. Well she is. And remember I promised Ryota/Ayako in this one? Well, for once, this story is going _slow. _Slow as it is, just keep reminding yourself that love takes time. And besides, I'm having a lot of fun thinking up ways to show Rukawa Kaede's other side. The side only known to a few people. His mom and dad, aunt and of course, Kim. Thanks for your patience! 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

As I was saying, they were in Kim's place already and Kaede saw some awfully expensive things. I dare not mention anything, I might break one. (= hahaha, corny. What a crummy excuse) Kim led the way. Kaede followed and Kim finally stopped walking. They were at a room that didn't look like a dining room at all. In fact, it wasn't a dining room, but the den. With one of those huge flat screen TV's. 

Kim sat on the big, comfy looking couch and Kaede followed. She turned the TV on and gave the controller to Kaede. "You watch, I'm sleepy" she told him, while laying a pillow on Kaede's lap, for her to lay her head on. Kaede had no objections. "Okay, sleep tight. I'll wake you for dinner" he said, with a very sweet tone. A few minutes passed and Kim was already on the train to dream land. Kaede on the other hand, couldn't concentrate very well. He couldn't concentrate, one because he was in front of a huge TV. Two, he was worried that Kim's dad might walk in to the room and ask him questions (= Yes, this is the worry-wart side of Rukawa Kaede). And finally, three, his beautiful girlfriend was sleeping soundly with her head laid on his lap. 

He couldn't take it any longer, so he just shut off the TV and joined Kim in her sleep, but before he could even close his eyed, the maid knocked on the door. "Excuse me sir, but mistress Kim's father is almost home. Could you kindly tell her that? Thank you" she said, bowed and closed the door. He thought about waking her, which meant he would disturb his sweet princess from sleeping. But what has to be done, has to be done. "Kim, wake up" he started. "Kim, wakey-wakey sleepy head" he said, poking her nose. "Huh?" she said as her eye-lids opened "What?" she asked grumpily. "Your dad's coming home" "So?" "So, I thought I'd wake you up" Kim rolled her eyes "You know the least person I'd want to see when I wake up is my dad" "Sorry..." "Nah, it's alright" 

After about a few minutes, Kim's dad did come home. "Kim! Where are you honey?" "What!?" "Come here, Kim" "Fine, fine" Kim went out of the den telling Kaede to wait for her there. "Kim, I need to tell you something" "Speak up" "We have to go back to the US, not for so long. Just for two weeks" "WHAT!!??!" "Calm down, little missy. It's not like it's gonna take forever. Just for a while. We leave the day after tomorrow" Meanwhile, back at the den, Kaede, who was disturbed by all the commotion, went out just to see Kim running past him with tears in her eyes. He ran after her, seeing that he had to, and was overly worried about Kim. 

Kim just ran, she ran upstairs to her room, slammed it shut and jumped on her bed, crying. Kaede who just reached there, was still panting heavily. He was wondering why she was crying, how she got there so fast and how she can slam a huge door shut after running at least half a mile. (Yes, the house is huge) He wanted to ask her all of these, but he had to get in the room first, ne? So he knocked, nicely at first, then it louder and louder, until finally Kim opened the door. 

She was there, standing in front of him with red puffy eyes. "Kim? Shit, what the hell happened?" "Kaede!" she ran up to his open arms and cried. "It's okay, baby. You can tell me" he held her as tight as he could thinking that in her present condition, she might pass out. So he carried her over to the bed and laid her there. "Come on Kim, talk to me. Your freaking me out" "Oh, I'm sorry..." "It's alright. Please tell me what happened" "My dad came home today and told me we had to leave for the US the day after tomorrow. We'll have to stay there to quote him 'for just two weeks' un-quote, okay?" "What's so bad about that?" "Well, you see, when my dad says 'two weeks' he means more like 'two months' and..." she stopped as more tears came. You probably know the expression 'just a minute' and you know how much it feels like 'just an hour'. So probably 'just for two weeks' would be more like 'just for two months'. You and I know that two months sucks big time. 

Anyway, Kim continued what she was saying. "And I don't know if it's just gonna be two weeks or two months. I'm sorry..." "Oh, don't cry... It's alright. I'll wait for you" "Really?" "If your family calls, I can't stand in the way of it, ne?" "Oooh, baby, that's sooooo sweet!" she squirmed. "Thanks, Kaede. I feel loads better. And to think for a minute you'd freak" "Uh, Kim, one last thing." "Sure, shoot" "How do you run so fast?" "Simple, ninjustsu. I can jump to the roof in one swift movement without braking a sweat. That's why I got to the All Star Team" "Oh. Thanks. That cleared my head." Then the maid again came in "Mistress Kim, dinner's ready" "Oh, okay, Thanks Mrs. J" and the maid bowed respectfully. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

It's me again, sorry to interrupt, but I've just re-read the whole piece and, well, even I can't stand this whole sweetness thing. In other words, this mush is making me spew. Sorry I had to interrupt, but I'm telling you now that there will be more of these until the end. This is just a friendly warning from your author. Sorry again! 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

So I leave the two lovebirds in Katakura manor savoring the time they have left for each other. And I change the setting to Ryota's house, where Ayako was tutoring him in reading English. Miyagi was reading "Baa Baa black sheep" *lol* out loud. "Baba blach shep, av you any wol?" "Iya, iya, iya. That's not how you read it. It's _Baa Baa black sheep, have _youany_ wool? _Got it Ryota?" "Uh..." "Well?" "I guess so" _Humph, where's Kim when you need her... _"Let's continue" 

And as the night grew further and further into the dawn, the Miyagi residence has one more occupant. "Aya-chan! Wake up!" Ryota said loud enough to be heard by Ayako. "Nanda? Ryota what are you doing here?" "Aya-chan, this is my house!" "Are? Oh yeah... well I better get going then" "You're not gonna have breakfast here?" "Gomen nasai, Ryota, I have to go home" "Okay, see ya later!" he said and waved goodbye to Ayako. 

As you and I know, Kim and Kaede become so inseparable sometimes. And this sometimes is now. So whatever they're doing, they're doing it. No not that IT, you dirty minded ecchi! They're just getting into each other's throats. That all. Now I go back to Ayako and Ryota now in their classroom, Ryota sleeping away and Ayako fighting to keep awake. _It felt so good being in Ryota's room last night. Why don't you just tell me you baka! _

After class was through, both of them went to the gym together. Mostly because of Ryota's persuasion and partly because Ayako did want to go to the gym with him. Their bond was like that of best friends, but not that much open to each other as that of Kim and Ayako. They'd eat together and watch a couple of movies sometimes, but those things weren't official dates, it was just like hanging out together. The thought made Ayako even more frustrated. 

It was after practice that Rukawa, erhem, Kaede asked Ryota to stay and they'll have their guy talk. They did. "Oh really she does now, does she?" Ryota asked "Yup" "Don't worry. I'll take care of it". The next day, Kim was leaving after school *sniff* and still, the two were still inseparable. Enough about them, I will return you now to Ayako and Ryota who were listening to the teacher. 

"Now everyone, it's time to choose the class representative for the Year 2 singing contest. We'll be doing it by row. Miyagi, you are the first" Hashimoto-sensei said. Ryota stood up and put his A1 CD in the player. (Sorry if you think A1 corny, I do, but I find one of their songs very useful for this story. I only know the chorus of this, so bear with me) 

_"If you would be my girl friend,   
then I would be in heaven.  
I would do anything  
Stand on my head and sing  
If you were my girl"_

As he continued the song, his eyes were locked on Ayako, who retuned the stare, and they continued to stare intensely until the song stopped. When he was going back to his seat, Ryota gave Ayako a wink and she blushed seven shades of red. And soon it was Ayako's turn. 

_"I know that he loves me cause he told me so   
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show   
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me   
you see how he is so deep in love   
I know that he loves me cause its obvious   
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts   
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me   
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul"_

This time was still the same, they were still staring at each other. And as the song faded, Ayako took her CD, and went by Ryota's desk. She put a piece of paper on his desk and went to her seat. Ryota, who was curious and excited, quickly opened the note. It read: 

_Aishiteru   
With love,  
Ayako _

He looked back at her and she smiled sweetly at him. This time, she really meant it and he knew he had to do something about it. Woops, oh look at the time, it's the end of practice and Kim has to leavefor LA, or shall I say, Hollywood. The team was at the airport to bid their team member a goodbye. "I'll come back as soon as I can, okay" she told them "Good luck!" "Have a safe trip!" were the remarks heard from the team, in Akagi's case "Come home soon, Katakura". "DON'T CALL ME KATAKURA!" she remarked and went to Kaede "I'll be back. Don't worry, baby." She whispered into Kaede's ear and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and boarded the plane. 

The plane flew away after twenty minutes and Kaede waited for it to go out of sight. "Come on, Rukawa, cheer up!" Ryota told his friend. "I doubt Kim would want to see you like this" "I guess you're right. Need a lift?" "Sure" Ryota and Ayako rode with Kaede until they were at their respective homes. _Be safe, Kim..._

Meanwhile, Ayako was having a mental debate to whether or not to call Ryota because he hasn't talked to her at all after class. _Ryota, what's wrong with you? _

To be continued.... 

Author's final (not really) blabber: Hahahahaha! I rule! Sorry to hang you up. You know it's against my ideals to leave you hanging like this. But hey, it isn't illegal, right? Don't you worry, I'll update soon! If I know what you think, so review. If I get at least three reviews (+ or -), I'll continue the dang story. Remember, REVIEW! 

PS  
If any of you out there know   
Ayako's last name, please tell me  
Please review while you're at it  
Please let me know how you like it  
Or not  
Or email me   
it's darkness_VII@thevortex.com  
I own nothing of A1 or Destiny's Child  
I have nothing to do with:  
-"If you would be my girl" by A1  
-"Brown Eyes" by Destiny's Child 

Domo Arigatou! 

Darkness VII 


	4. America

Upside-down

By:  
Darkness VII

= This chapter, I'm sorry to say, does not have much to do with Shohoku High (in the first few parts). It's mainly about Kim's life back in America, how Kaede copes with his everyday life without his girl friend. Takes place one week after Kim left and, for all you Ryo/Aya fans out there, Ryota and Ayako are dating. Don't worry, It won't be THAT long, this story is going fast again, so don't worry about waiting for the next chapter=

CHAPTER 4- America

In Katakura manor (the really huge one) we find Kim and her dad talking, no, it's more like arguing when Kim's dad is the bargain person and Kim is the person who complains. "Gym, gym, gym. That's all I do. I'd rather be a gypsy than contort my body into different geometrical figures" Kim complained to her dad. "Well Kim, being a top-class ninja has it's upsides and downsides" "I never thought that being a ninja would mean doing triple back flips in two seconds" "But you can, can't you?" "Yes" "Well, better get going to practice then" "Sure, sure" and she ran as fast as the speed of light but then stopped half-way. "Whoops, dropped this" She bent down and picked it up. It was the picture of her boyfriend in Japan. "I miss you" she mumbled and put the picture back into her jacket pocket.

"Yes, that's the way to do it, Kim!" her coach yelled. Coach Jane Thorbert, the best gym trainer in all of LA. She was coaching a school that Kim's dad was sponsoring for the tournament and Kim was forced to join the gym team. "Kim, can you show us that back-flip kick again?" Kim just shrugged. In Hollywood, where they've never heard of Rukawa Kaede, there was no point of being nice to people so she had that protective shell around her again that protected the vulnerable inner layer of her personality. She was again this loner that didn't want any contact with the outside world.

She did as she was asked to do and did a back-flip kick. She ran towards the wall, jumped on it and kicked, flipped and fell back to the ground. It was halfway of practice already and Kim hadn't broken into sweat yet. One of the girls was already complaining that practice was too hard. Another was complaining because all the guys were staring at Kim and not at her. This girl was obviously a popular one and was used to all the guys staring at her.

"What a bitch" she whispered among her friends "And the coach really is fond of her" another girl whispered "Hey, Debbie, maybe we should make acquaintance" whispered another. "Sure". All five of them walked over to where Kim was standing, drinking her water. "Excuse me, are you new here?" the leader, Debbie, asked "Hn?" she said as she looked over her way. "What?" "Yes" she said in her cold tone "What's your name?" "Kim" she answered "Kim, huh? I'm Debbie. This is Angela" she pointed at the blond one. Debbie herself was blond. "This is Cera" pointing at the brunette "This is Kathy" she pointed at another brunette "And this is Kara" she said, pointing at a red-head "So?" "What!?" she asked, flaming red with anger "So?" Kim asked again "What the hell do you mean by 'so'?" "So what?" Kim asked "Come here and say that, bitch!" Debbie yelled "Yare, yare" Kim said and raised her hand and she instantly floated halfway to the ceiling. 

"What the hell?" "Ninja technique, 'Spider'" "Ninja, huh? Well come down here and show what you're made of" Angela yelled. The coach was out so they had the guts to fight. Kim made a fist and she fell back to the ground in a perfect landing. "What?" Kim asked. "Fight me" Angela challenged. Kim closed her eyes and suddenly there were about ten Kims. "What the hell?" Cera asked "Ninja technique, 'Multiplication'" she answered Angela tried to punch an illusion of Kim and fell to the ground.

Angela got back almost instantly as soon as the illusions were gone. She came running back to Kim, packing a punch. Kim jumped and flipped back kicking Angela's back. She fell to the floor and started whining. "No, no, no" and pounded her fists on the floor. "Yare, yare" Kim said while scratching her head. The boys, who were watching the whole time, came up to Kim and started asking her stuff like, "How did you do that?" "How can you float like that?" and for the really curious ones, "What does 'Yare, yare' mean?". Kim just shrugged and jumped out of the crowd. 

_Sheesh, and to think that I came to Japan for some peace. I can't believe I let dad talk me into this. _She went out of the gym to her car to pick up her bag that she carried all the time. She took out her cellphone and clicked on 'baby' which rung Kaede's cellphone. It was four in the afternoon in LA so probably in Kanagawa, it would be approximately one in the morning. "Moshi-moshi?" he answered the phone in a sleepy tone "Sumimasen, Kaede-kun, this is the only time I'm free to call you. It's Kim" "Kim? Hey baby. Don't worry. It's alright, I didn't feel like sleeping anyway" "Are? Are you sure you're not sick, baby? I mean you of all the people, not wanting to sleep?" "Daijobu, Kim-chan. I'm fine, really" 

"I'm really sorry if I had to call you this time of the morning. I'll just call you later" "Damette, Kim-chan. Daijobu, let's talk now. I insist" "Oh, okay. My dad brought me here for a gymnastics tournament and I don't think I be home for quite a while. Tell me, what's happening there?" "Well, Miyagi and Ayako are dating now. I guess what I told him really did do something" "I knew it'd work" "Tell me, how come you wanted them to be together?" "Nothing really, I just want to see my friends happy" "That is so like you" "Well, I gotta go, my coach is calling me. Love ya" "Love ya too" 

"Kim, come on. Let's get back to practice" "Yes, coach" and both of them went into the gym. There, they saw Angela still on the floor and pretending to be hurt and her gang surrounded her. Of course, it wasn't that bad because Kim went easy on her. If Kim didn't, then she ought to be paralyzed already. "Angela, what happened?" Coach Jane asked "Well, coach, Kim kicked her at the back and she's hurt pretty badly" Kara answered in a very fake tone, of course, it wasn't all that obvious, but Kim was sharp enough to notice "Kim? How could she? I just saw her outside near her car. How can she do this? She can't be in two places at once, right?" "Um, yeah, I guess...but..." Kara said "That's about enough from you five" "But..." "Ninja's have a cure for that" She grabbed Angela by the wrist and made her stand up. She did the funny finger thing and then slapped Angela's back lightly and muttered something like "Sha". "There" Kim said finally. 

"See coach, she's doing it again" Kathy said in a tattle-tale voice. "I'm sure that has some explanation, right Kim?" "Yes" "What's with the one word answers Kim?" Debbie asked "Nothing, really" "So Kim, would you care to explain what you just did?" "No" "What do you mean 'no'?" "'No' I wouldn't care to explain" "I want you to explain" "You said it." "Explain" "IF she was in pain, 'Sha' is a mutra that help cure or endure great deals of pain." "Oh" Coach Jane said. "I don't really see why I did it, because her pain was fake anyways" she muttered in Japanese. "What did you say, Kim?" "Nothing" 

All went well for gym practice for the next two weeks, practice went smoothly, but in the Katakura household, everything was not fine. For one thing, Kim's dad was dating again, another thing, Kim was getting fed up with gym and wanted to go back to Kanagawa where all her friends were. So, when Kim got really fed up, she did something drastic. Something I doubt your parents will ever forgive you if you did it. But she had to. Her friends were missing her and she was missing her friends. She went back to Japan without telling her dad first. 

Is it called running away? I mean running away is like going out of the house and not showing up ever again or even showing signs that you're still alive. So she wasn't really running away because one, she was going to their house in Japan. Two, she left a message in her dad's answering machine and three, a lot of people knew that she was going back. So it isn't running away, right? 

She was in the airport and wanted to call her dad. His cellphone was busy as usual so she decided that she'll just call him when he's at home and after she arrives in Japan. "All passengers bound for Narita via American Airlines please proceed to boarding gate number five for final head counts and boarding" The P.A. announced. "Well, Mrs. A., I guess we have to go" Kim told her nanny. Kim's nanny, isn't 'Mrs. A.', or at least that's not her name. Mrs. A. is actually Mrs. Arthwater, Kim's nanny ever since she was a baby and her legal guardian when her dad isn't around. After fifteen minutes, the P.A. announced "American Airlines flight 552 now boarding passengers with infants, small children and senior citizens" Then "All first and business class passengers may now board the plane" that was Kim's so she and her nanny boarded the plane which took off fifteen minutes later. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

By now you may think that it's going fast again. It is *nods*. I think I might put some Ryo/Aya in here too. Probably. *laughs evilly* Don't you worry. I promise, the next chapter will be all about how happy they are together in spite of some minor technical problems "Mission control to your battle stations" Check ya later! My destiny awaits. *walks away* Ja, ne! *trips* Owww... 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

~15 hours later, Shohoku High, practice time~ "Tadaima, minna-san!" yelled a perky, cheery voice "Kim, okaeri. It's good you're here. Rukawa. Something happened" Ayako said "What!?!?" 

A/N:  
Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I do love them. I think I'll leave it like that for a while. Thanks for reading anyway! R&R please! Domo Arigatou! Sorry if I didn't do what you expected, but I'm currently working on the next chapter with a lot of Ryo/Aya. Don't give up. I'll be back. Please R&R! 

ALP (Author's Last Pleads)  
Read this, a dumb joke, but none the less...  
Man: Hey miss, you wanna go out?  
Woman: No, I'm lesbian.  
Man: What's lesbian?  
Woman: That means I like sexy girls  
Man: Well then, I'm lesbian too.  
Woman: Really?  
Man: Yes. I like sexy girls too.  
Okay, so it wasn't all that funny, but still, I wanted to share it with you.  
My destiny awaits!  
Fair the well! *salutes*   
Till next time!  
Ja, ne! 

Darkness VII 


	5. Ryota and Ayako: The real thing

Upside-down

By:  
Darkness VII

Author's blabber: Yay! The 5th chapter is up!!! Woohoo! As I said Ryo/Aya in this one (middle to last parts) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know ya all have been waiting for that. I promise... after I told Kaede's story, I'll write about Ryota and Ayako.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Slam Dunk. I have nothing to do with Slam Dunk. I only watch it on TV and I write fan-fiction about them other than that, nothing. I am only borrowing the characters for writing this fic. Don't bother suing me, it'll do you no good.

words in _italic_- their thoughts or words that I would like to emphasize  
words in (parentheses)- my opinion...don't read if you don't want to. Besides, they're just a waste of time

CHAPTER 5- Ryota and Ayako: The real thing

"Say what!?!" Kim exclaimed "Yes" Ayako answered "The hospital? Why?" Kim asked "Sleep deprivation" "What's so wrong with that?" "He passed out and hasn't woken up since yesterday." "Yesterday?" "Beats me…" "It's nothing serious. I'd be asleep if I didn't get sleep for three weeks too." Kim answered "What? Three weeks?" "Yeah, sure. His body's used to sleep all the time but now he's been lacking sleep for three weeks so it's normal to pass out that way" Kim looked at Ayako who was dumbfounded. "How do you know all these things?" "I don't mean to brag but I was accelerated, I just turned fourteen" "Honestly?" "Yup" "You should go see Rukawa now" "Okie-dokie" 

Kim went outside to her car and it drove off to the hospital where Kaede was. When she got there, she grabbed her bag and a pack of  chocolate bars. She ran up to the front desk and they told her she had to wait. Know what she did? She grabbed the nurse's collar and slammed a plastic card on her face. She immediately scribbled the Kaede's room number on a piece of paper. She grabbed the paper and smiled evilly and ran to look for the room. What the heck was that plastic card all about. Simple. VIP ID, seriously. You wouldn't be the daughter of the richest man in Japan without a VIP card, ne? 

She finally found the room and knocked on the door. Kaede's mom answered the door. It was obvious that she's been crying because her eyes were still red and puffy. _It's all my fault... I shouldn't have let dad talk me into going back to LA... _Kim thought. "May I come in?" she asked. Kaede's mom nodded. "It's nothing serious, the doctor said he just needs a lot of sleep." Kaede's mom told Kim seeing that she was very concerned. "I know" she answered coolly. "Did you talk to the doctor" "Nope, but I know sleep deprivation." "Oh" "You'll be alright here for a while, ne? I'll be out probably all night. Are you sure you don't need anything?" "Nah, I'm fine here. Anyway, if I need anything, I'll just phone home" "Okay, dearie, if you're fine, I'll leave now. Ja, ne" "Ja" and Kaede's mom left. 

"Geez man. I just left for three weeks and this is what meets me? _ My_ poor Kaede on a hospital bed. Sheesh...." just then, his eyeballs started shifting. (think of REM), then his eyes slowly and heavily started to open. "Huh? Where am I" he mumbled "Oh, goodie! You're awake!" Kim exclaimed "Kim? What am I doing in LA?" "You're not in LA silly! I'm in Kanagawa! And you're in the hospital" she answered sweetly. "The what?" "H-o-s-p-i-t-a-l" "Oh, I see" "I told you to get some sleep. But you no, you just didn't listen. Now look where it got you" "Sleep" "SLEEP! Your body's used to sleeping a lot and you've lost like three weeks of sleep so there. See what happens?" "How do you know these things?" "Funny, Ayako-san asked me the same thing" "Well?" "Let's just say you should pay more attention during science class." "Okay" "Now go back to sleep" Kim commanded, Kaede, without hesitation, fell right back onto a pillow and fell asleep while Kim was munching on a chocolate bar. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

Since Kim was still allowed off from school for one month, I can finally tell Ayako and Ryota's story. *sighs gratefully* I think I don't really have to explain anything since I think it's only the start and things are petty clear. I think so. I just wanted to tell you that Kim is a huge lover of chocolate bars (so you won't be surprised later...whoops! said too much). And Kim's dad is still in LA trying to make sense of her disappearance (he's WAY too dense, I tell ya) Well, I think that's all. Ja, ne! Till the next time I decide to bug you from good (I think) reading.... 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

The next day, it was practice time for the basketball club and as usual, Ryota would be staring at Ayako, but this time Ayako was staring back lovingly into those _brown eyes_ while they were having a game. Juniors vs. Seniors, the usual. Things went ugly for the juniors since the Super Rookie was in the hospital. After practice, Ayako walked with Ryota to his house because the next day they will have an English long test. It's not the most romantic thing in the world, since they always reviewed together. But this time they both had new motivation and Ayako would have more patience with Ryota. "Iya, iya, iya. That's not right" Ryota muttered "Daijobu, Ryota. That's what I'm here for" Ayako reassured "Ryota, can I use the phone?" "Sure, Aya-chan." he answered. Ayako rummaged around her back pack and found a piece of hard paper and went to Ryota's cordless phone. 

"Hello" the voice from the other line answered "Hello, Kim?" "Yup?" "Ayako here" "Oh, hi, Ayako-san" "Kim, what's the whole name of the writer of Across the River and into the Trees?" "As in Hemingway?" "Yes" "Ernest Miller Hemingway" Kim explained "Oh thanks" "Uh, where are you right now?" "Ryota's house" "Why?" "We're reviewing for a long test" "Oh" "Bye" "Bye" and she clicked the phone and put it back down. "Ernest Miller Hemingway, Ryota. Miller." "Gee, thanks Aya-chan" "That's why I'm here, Ryota. That's why I'm here" As the time went by, they read the whole book and finally, it was one in the morning, they finished. Ayako had already fallen asleep on Ryota's chest while Ryota was savoring their intimate position. 

Gosh, ain't that sweet. I'm horrid with these mush things. Well, anyway, it was already six o'clock when Ayako woke up. "Ryota?" she mumbled then opened her eyes. Then she noticed that her head was on Ryota's chest and immediately stood up, waking poor Ryota up. "Aya-chan, ohayu" Ryota greeted. "Ohayu, Ryota" she greeted. "Well, better go home and bathe." Ayako said as she went for the door. Her last words were "I'll wait for you later" and went out the door. He knew immediately what Ayako meant so he got up to take a shower. _Aya-chan... _he thought as he was showering. Ayako's picture was always in his head and almost bumped into his dad on the way down when he was daydreaming about Ayako. 

As Ayako was walking to her house, she met up with a very familiar limousine. Guess whose? Duh, Kim's of course. "Ayako-san, need a lift?" Kim offered. "Sure" Ayako replied and went into Kim's limo. "Why are you walking that way?" Kim asked "The school's not another quarter of a mile from here" "I was just going home" "Oh, is that so?" "Yes" "Well then...." Kim told her driver to drive to Ayako's house since they were headed for the school. "Where the heck did you come from?" Kim asked again "Ryota's house, we just finished reviewing" "Okay, if you say so..." Kim said in a very suspicious tone. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

Good Lord, am I really writing this? Gee... anyway, I've been bugging you now haven't I? Oh, da heck... anyway, on with my story... 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

After he showered, Ryota quickly got dressed and walked (half ran) to Ayako's house. Ayako meanwhile was still dressing when her doorbell rang. She immediately buttoned up her blouse to answer the door. "Ah, we're early today aren't we Mr. Miyagi?" she asked jokingly "Of course I am and I'll always be" he replied and Ayako blushed. "Now come on Ryota, let's go. We don't want to be late now." Ayako told him and they were on their way to school in no time. (Ain't that sweet now? And no, no Kim's gonna bother their sweet moments) 

During the period before lunch, as you would expect, Ryota was snoozing. Ayako was pelting him with spitballs in a pathetic attempt to wake him. It didn't work and Hansaki-sensei gave him a rather awful scolding once again for napping in class. Practice went fine unless you count the fact that Kaede just got out from the hospital and Sakuragi started a riot again. Luckily, Kim knows how to use a blow gun and shot a tranquilizer on both of them a clamed down to sleep. Ayako had to help Kim drag Kaede back to benches. 

The next day would be Saturday, which would be rest day from all activities, or so you may think. The red mark members of Shohoku basketball team were all dragged into the living room of one Kim Katakura. Ayako was still tutoring Ryota on English. Kogure was tutoring Mitsui on History, Akagi was tutoring Sakuragi on all of those subjects and Kim, oh poor Kim. She had to cope with Kaede casually falling asleep every five minutes, but she told him she'll never talk to him again if he falls asleep one more time. It seemed to work fine until Kim's cellphone rang. 

Kaede finally got the chance to catch a few minutes of nap time seeing that Kim was on a serious argument on the phone. She clicked her phone off and caught Kaede asleep. She decided that review time was over and called a quits. She asked Ayako and Ryota to stay over for a while and waited they for Kaede to wake up so they can go somewhere. He woke up fifteen minutes later and finally convinced Kim that he couldn't stay awake anymore so he just had to sleep. Kim really didn't want to be mad at Kaede so she forgave him. (duh!) 

She dragged the three of them to her car and asked the driver to take them to the airport. "The airport!?! Kim, what the heck will we do in the airport?" Ayako asked "Chill, Ayako-san. Cool it. You'll find out when we get there" "That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for." Ayako said. Then, Kim's phone rang again. "Yes. Two rooms. Quit bugging me. We'll be there soon" she said finally and clicked her phone off. "What the heck was that all about?" Ryota asked "Something..." Kim answered "Oh, will you be surprised when you see what's on store..." 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes: Ooh, what was that all about? What in the world was Kim talking about? I think I'll leave it here for a while until I get reviews. At least three positive ones to persuade me to continue. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Pls. R&R this one too! 

Domo Arigatou for reading, and for all you who wanted Ryota/Ayako, domo arigatou for your patience! 

Wait for the next chapters!  
They'll be up, I don't know, weeks from now....  
Please R&R!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
("Battle control to your stations, please")  
Well, gotta split!  
My destiny awaits!  
Fair the well! *salutes*  
Till next time! Ja, ne! 

~Darkness VII~ 


	6. Sendoh and Haruko, together?

Upside-down

By:  
Darkness VII

Author's Whatever-s: Wow... I never expected it to be this long, though I have thought about that concept too... Well, go on. I think I'll start with Haruko/Sendoh (?!?!?) here. This story would get to be at least seven to eight chapters...I'm so sorry! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Slam Dunk. I do not own any of the characters in the story (except for maybe a few). I'm just borrowing them for fun.

WARNING: Characters (especially Rukawa) are VERY ooc.

CHAPTER 6- Sendoh and Haruko, together? 

~~~~~Saturday, 4:30 PM, Kim's car~~~~~

"Okay, okay...I'm going there, sheesh man, cool it" Kim said through the receiver of her phone. "Who was that?" Kaede asked "Someone" "Fine, fine" Kaede nagged, Kim giggled sweetly "You'll find out soon enough" Kim told him, Ryota and Ayako, and her car went faster to the airport. When they got there, Kim ran up to the guard and flashed her ID and dragged Kaede along with her, he dragged Ryota behind him and Ayako followed. The arrival area was packed with people, but one person stood out. He was six-feet seven-inches and had spiky dark blond hair and had a black backpack lazily slung over his left shoulder. Kim dragged her way to this person with Kaede behind her and had two more people behind them. 

Kim finally let go of Kaede's hand and ran to this person and he gave her a big bear hug. "Nani!?" Kaede exclaimed "Cool it, Rukawa, there must be some explanation. You know Kim, always full of surprises" Ryota said "Oh, okay" and the three approached the two. "Hey, squirt, how ya been?" asked the guy. "Geez, moron, I haven't seen you for months but you still haven't changed" "You too, squirt" "Dad told me about her" "He told me about him too" and they both blushed. He let Kim go and she went to proceed dragging her boyfriend towards someone who seemed to be someone like her brother. "Kaede, this is my brother" she told him in English "Nani!?!" "Yes" "Pleased to meet you" Kim's brother told Kaede and shook his hand. Ryota and Ayako didn't seem to mind and just went along, flirting with each other.

"You must be her boyfriend" Kim's brother asked Kaede. "My name is Kolt" "And he's a big dumbo" "And my sister's a big klutz." "Idiot" "Booger brain" "Butt-head" and the insulting went on for a while until someone approached them. "Hey, babe" Kolt greeted "This is my sister, Kim" "Pleasure" Kim said coolly, and the girl shook Kim's hand. "I'm your brother's girlfriend, Alicia Stevens. We both go to Oxford U." Alicia informed her. Kim on the other hand, noticed that Kaede was so confused that she told him to go home and she'll tell him later. "Where's he going" Kolt asked "Home" "Okay" "Excuse me, Kim?" Alicia asked "What's Kolt's second name. He never told me" "He didn't, did he?" "Nope" "It's Khristian" Kim answered, Alicia giggled "Her second name's Krystal" Kolt said, Alicia giggled again because of their juvenile arguments "His third name's Blare" Alicia giggled again "Her third name's... her third name's..." Kolt snapped back, even if it didn't really exist. "Baka, I don't have a third name" she mumbled "What was that?" Kolt asked "Bro, you're already twenty-three and still you're sticking to English. Haven't you at least tried to learn a little bit of Japanese" 

"No you little meddling squirt" "Baka" Kim muttered again "What the hell does that mean anyway?" "Nothing that you would want to know" she said "I'll kick your ass" "Gotta catch me first" she challenged and ran off in her ninja sort of way. "Oh, no you don't" and he ran off only slower than Kim "Gotta admit it bro, you're getting too old to run like this" "Not quite, sis" and both of them chased each other to the customs booth and waited for Alicia. "You idiot, you left your girlfriend in the arrival hall" "Aww, you worry too much sis. She can handle it" "Whatever" After they got their luggage, they went to the car and it drove off back to Katakura manor. 

When they got there, the driver unloaded their stuff and the three of them went inside. "This'll be your room, bro" Kim pointed to the guest room. Kolt was obviously a first timer in Japan, he didn't have a permanent room in Katakura manor. Unlike Kim who has traveled all over the world and has memorized seven different languages. Japanese, French, German, Italian, Russian, Spanish and of course, English. She excelled in everything not like her brother who was almost average unless you count the fact that he's a terrific basketball player. You know the type, bishounen, good at basketball and has a hot little girlfriend. Sounds like someone we know, ne? 

"C'mon Alicia, I'll show you to your room" Kim told her brother's girlfriend. "Wait a minute, squirt, why do we get separate rooms?" Kolt asked "Moron. You're not married yet" Kim snapped back and led Alicia across the hall to another guest room. "I'm going upstairs to change. I'll be back in a minute." Kim told Alicia. She did go upstairs in a matter of seconds. She got back down after two minutes. She wore a baggy (yes, dark blue) shirt and short black shorts and had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. "Listen, bro. Help yourself to anything except my room. I'll be back later" "Wait, sis. Where are you going?" "Next door" "Why?" "You ask too many questions" "I'm just being your big brother, that's all" "Whatever" 

Kim went back to her room to get her skates and went outside to go next door to Kaede's Aunt's house. When she got there, she rung the doorbell and her aunt answered the door. "Oh, hello there, Kim. Kaede's in Mia's room. Go right ahead" Kim took off her skates placed them on the mat and went to Mia's room. "Hey" she said "Need help?" she offered. Mia was, as usual, crying her tiny eyes out. "Heh, Kaede, you never learn do ya?" she said and proceeded to stop Mia from crying. "Geez, I still don't get it. How come she likes you?" "I don't know. She's your cousin, why ask me?" "How come you never told me you had a brother" his tone was serious this time "I never told you I was an only child" Kim answered "Why didn't you tell me?" "You never asked" she replied deviously "But..." he was cut off by Kim who placed a finger over his lips. "Don't worry, baby, it's fine" "But..." "Shhhh" 

"Okay, I trust you on this. Don't let me down, k?" "Sure" "Umm, that's all I wanted to clear out. If you don't mind, I have to get going now" "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" "Sure, I guess I can. No, wait I can't. Why don't you just have dinner at our house?" "I think I can" "Okay, come by later. I have to go back home and make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid" "Why do you hate him so much?" "It's not that I hate him or anything. It's a brother-sister kind'a thing. You know hate your brother and love him at the same time. All of it's just natural. You pester him all the time, but you still love him and treat him as your big brother. Even if he is a pain sometimes, he's always gonna be my big bro." "That's nice" "Okay, gotta go now" "Sure, bye" 

She went to the door and put her skates back on. She was skating happily to her house when she suddenly bumped into something, hard. "Oh, shit! My damn nose!" she pulled out a hankie to wipe off a the blood that came spilling from her nose. "Watch where you're going next time will ya?" she muffled under her hankie. "My apologies" the young man smiled as he offered a hand to Kim. Kim, of course, wouldn't just take the hand of someone who had just caused her nose to become a leaky faucet, so she stood up. It wasn't smooth because of her skates. When she finally got up, she saw who the hell it really was. He smiled again and said, "Hi, I'm Sendoh, Sendoh Akira" "May I know, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?!?!?" she screamed, he merely smiled, again, and asked, "May I know your name?". She glared at him and answered a cold, fat "No" and skated off. _Girls like that just make me want them more. She didn't go crazy like other girls. Why is she so...different?_ He wondered and jogged back to his place. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Okay, as you may think, yes, everyone likes Kim. I've the slightest idea why I made her this way. She's cold, yet warm. And she has a boyfriend. I don't want to hurt poor Kaede, just Sendoh. Breaking the news to him gently is the best way. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of my absolutely pointless story. (Yes, this is turning to PWP) And yes, this story is going very fast, again, as always. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Kim didn't want to go home that moment so she crossed the road to do to the park and that's when disaster struck. Haruko was deliberately trying to get her run over and yelled her name (Was she jealous or what?). "Katakura-san! Hi!" "A who, what, wha?" she scanned her surroundings, confused as she heard a truck honking it's horn. She couldn't skate back so she jumped one of her ninja jumps. She landed at the sidewalk in front of her house, on her right arm. Something cracked, she yelled an audible "Aww, damn it!" and her brother rushed to her side. "Yo, squirt, what's with all the...shit! Kim, what happened?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine" she answered. 

Kaede, on the other hand, heard this and recognized the cursing voice and fled to the scene. There he saw Kolt examining Kim's right arm. "What happened?" Kaede asked, his face full of worry. "Nothing, I'm fine, I just hurt my arm a...shit! Be more careful with that, that hurt!" she complained "Alright, I'm calling a doctor" Kolt said finally, Kim didn't argue. She knew when her brother meant it. Kaede saw that Haruko was on the same sidewalk that they were and had a happy smile on her face. He couldn't stand it anymore, she's done too much. Kaede gave her the coldest glare anyone could ever muster. The one that could make the Sahara desert drown in snow. 

Haruko sensed his anger and started sobbing, running blindly as more tears came. She bumped into Sendoh (Whoh, Sendoh bumps into so many girls) this time. "Ano, sumimasen, Sendoh-san" Haruko apologized "Daijobu, uh..." "Akagi, Akagi Haruko" she answered. "Akagi-san" "Please, call me Haruko, I'm more used to that" "Haruko-san, why are you crying?" Sendoh asked "Nothing..." there was still hurt and pain in her voice, Sendoh noticed. "You wanna talk about it?" "Sure" and they both walked together 

Back at the other end of the sidewalk, we find Kaede and Kolt in Kim's bedroom (all K's?) with the doctor examining Kim's right arm. "She needs a cast for her right arm" the doctor said "Say what?" she yelled angrily "A cast, squirt, one of those plaster thingies" "I know what a cast is, moron, it's just that if I get a cast over my arm, then I can't play basketball, right" she said. The realization hit Kaede that his girlfriend won't be able to enjoy her favorite sport, but he couldn't do anything about it because if he did, then she'll just get hurt. "Alright doc, we'll bring her to the hospital later" "Alright, Mr. Katakura, bring your sister in later. I'll make the necessary reservations." the doctor told Kolt and went off. Kim couldn't argue anymore, what had to be done had to be done. 

Where Haruko and Sendoh are, they're still walking, megami knows where. They're talking about Ru...Kaede and what happened to Kim. "You mean that girl in skates is his girlfriend?" Sendoh asked curiously "Yeah" Haruko answered glumly. "Why the long face?" Sendoh asked her, smiling, trying to make her feel better. "It's just that I've like Rukawa-kun for o long and here comes a transfer student to ruin it all..." she answered, smiling finally, realizing that it was a very silly reason "Come to think of it, it is pretty silly" she told him and started giggling. Sendoh, put and arm around her. (Ooh, sly devil aren't ya, Sendoh?) Haruko was hesitant at first then started to relax as she felt more comfortable in his grip. "Come on cheer up, I'll take you out tonight. Does that make you feel better?" he said "A little bit" she answered shyly. 

Soon, after three weeks, Haruko-chan and Akira-chan have already become an official couple, Kim is still in her cast, only one week to go before she gets rid of the wretched thing. She lost to Sakuragi, of all the people, Kaede told him off with a "Do 'ahou, her right arm's broken" the Sakuragi's heart practically shattered when he saw Sendoh's arm around HIS Haruko-san's shoulders. "Personally, I think they look cute together" Ryota commented. "Ryo-chin..." he muttered "Yeah, baby, they look so happy together" Ayako added "Ayako-san..." he muttered again. Mitsui laughed at him when he looked like a pathetic puppy dog. Unfortunately, Akagi did the same thing. Both of them rolled on the floor like little Rolly-Polly dolls. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
TBC...  
  
To be continued, probably 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Author's Whatever-s:   
*sigh* I finally got this thing done. Come on, tell me how was it... good or bad? Was the pairing good? I think I might add another chapter...or two... give me comments and suggestions. Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially **Nightjade **who's been reading this chapter after chapter... more Ryo/Aya, Sen/Haru and K/K later... LUV YA ALL! Thanks for your patience! Please e-mail me for any comments or suggestions. Flames will be put off by automatic sprinklers... I swear I won't get mad, I only will improve when I learn to take criticism...(not like I'm gonna read them, ne?)

"Battle control, port side!"  
My destiny is waiting! (again)  
Fair the well! *salutes*  
Till next time!  
Ja, ne!

Luv all of you who reviewed!

You've been a great help!

E-mail me at:   
darkness_VII@thevortex.com 

Domo Arigatou!

If I don't continue, I'll just write a sequel! 

~If you continually grate a bar of iron, you end up a needle of it- Chinese Proverb~

Darkness VII


	7. Years Later

Upside-down

By:  
Darkness XI

Disclaimer: I still don't own Slam Dunk no matter how hard I try...too bad though.

Chapter 7-Years later

Two years ago, Shohoku High won the Winter games. Now, two years later, the successor of captainship is Rukawa Kaede. He was team captain after Miyagi Ryota and Akagi Takenori. He was a little nicer now. He talked a bit more, and had won the inter High games last year when Miyagi was still leading the team. 

He had everything. He was rich, famous and superb at basketball. But then again, he was not complete anymore. Not since his girlfriend, Kim, had to go back to the US. It had also been two years now. He has never seen Kim since then. Though she still called, wrote and e-mailed him every chance she got. Kim never visited though. That was his problem. Two years with no physical contact with his girlfriend had made a great big hole in his heart.  
  
Today, it would be different, because I, the all mighty author, will make it one. 

It was early morning and Rukawa Kaede was cycling his way to school, half-asleep with his MP3 player's earphones in one ear when he heard a familiar bellow of one boorish co-captain. "Oy, Rukawa! Wait up!" the red-head yelled. "Do 'ahou, you woke up too early" he grumbled "Besides that foxy look on your face, why so glum?" he asked the captain. Their two years of fighting finally registered a strong bond between them. When Kim heard about this, he remembered how shocked her tone was. They've become best friends now, as well as best enemies. 

"Well, as you and I know, today is Valentine's day, right?" "Yes" "And besides our lockers flooding again, it's Kim's birthday...and well, I wish she was here...ya know..." he trailed off into silence for a moment. "Ah, kitsune, don't worry. I bet Katakura's thinking of you right now." he tried to comfort his friend. "I guess so..."

After another excruciating day at class, as you know, would be basketball practice. Rukawa was unusually slow that day. He walked too slowly. He dressed up too slowly and greeted so glumly. Akagi Haruko has now taken the place of Ayako as team manager. Her boyfriend, Sendoh was off to college but they were together every chance they got. She was worried about Rukawa that certain day and approached her former crush. "Ne, Rukawa-kun, why the long face?" 

Since that fateful day when Kim broke her arm, Haruko has totally forgotten about her silly little crush on Rukawa. After getting rid of each and every Valentine gift he had received that day, he answered Haruko's question. "Kim's birthday... is today..." "Today, huh? Well, I bet ya she's thinking about you right now" she smiled "Funny, Sakuragi said the same thing this morning."

Then, there was a sudden burst of sweet energy that felt familiar to Rukawa. "Tadaima!" yelled a sweet and innocent voice. "Nani!?!" Rukawa blurted out., clearly astonished. "Okaeri, Katakura-san!" Haruko greeted "KIM!?!" he yelled through his surprise. "Kaede-chan! I'm back!" she yelled back at him. Rukawa rushed to he side at once and pulled her outside the gym and hugged her tightly. "I'm back, baby" she whispered softly. "Welcome back, baby" he whispered back. 

There was a comfortable silence between them. They savored the chance to be in each other's arms again. "I missed you" he whispered again "Me too" she said softly and put her head on his shoulder. Rukawa kissed behind her ear softly and said almost inaudibly "I've waited for you. I missed you so much. Please tell me you'll never leave again". She raised her head and whispered into his ear, "Promise, I'll never leave again"

She pulled his head closer to her face for a kiss that had all their passion bottled in for the past two years. Tongues dancing, giving more and more each second. They could've caused a scandal, but they didn't care. So what if people stare. So what if there were goddamn rumors. Who the hell cares now? They didn't. All they cared about was that they were in each other's arms again. 

Then, a freshman, Taiko Keiji, opened the door and interrupted a very intimate moment. He was in a hurry and didn't notice what was going on. "Rukawa-san, we should...whoa!". Kim tapped Rukawa a few times to get him to notice the student. "Yes?" he asked coolly. "Ano...gomen nasai, Rukawa-san. I just thought we should start now." "Well, let me just finish my business here and you guys can start with the warm-ups" "Hai, captain" he answered and went back inside. 

Taiko went up to Sakuragi and told him that Rukawa asked them to start now. And then he approached Haruko and asked her, "Ano...Haruko-san... who is that girl with captain?" "Oh, you mean Kim? That blond girl?" "Yes" "That's his girlfriend!" she yelled out enthusiastically. 

All activity in the gym stopped. Even the Rukawa fan girls stopped their racket. "Rukawa-san has a girlfriend!?!" the yelled in unison. "Hai!" she answered happily. "They've been on to it for almost three years now" she informed them. 

Outside, Kim had successfully persuaded her boyfriend to go back to the gym. "My party will be tonight, baby, we can talk there." she told him in a whisper and gave him a soft kiss before he lead him back inside the gym, hand in hand. They separated after Rukawa came near the members who were doing their warm-ups. "Stretch a little more and get ready for running" he yelled. "HAI!" they yelled back. 

After a while they were already jogging around the gym. Rukawa clapped his hand once and they all went into dash. He clapped once again and they went into a jog. They did this for five minutes, until Haruko told them that it was enough. 

"Will you be playing today, Katakura-san?" Haruko asked "Ne, Haruko-san, please call me Kim, I've gotten used to that" "Hai, Kim-san. Well?" "I doubt I'll be playing today. Skirts aren't the easiest things to play in" "Sou desu, ne" 

"Anou...Haruko-san, will you go to my party tonight? I mean it is a Friday and all." "I'll have to ask onii-chan first. You know how strict he is." "Hai, I do" "But if I'll be allowed, what attire?" she asked. Kim took a deep breath and yelled, "Oy, minna-san! Party at my house, 7:00 PM, today, please wear semi-formal attire. Arigatou!". 

After a long and hard practice, which ended up in the legendary Rukawa-Katakura battle (in which Kim won, again, even in the obvious disadvantage of a skirt), Kim had one last thing to tell Rukawa before she went home. "I'll be expecting you earlier, love" she told him, and went off home. 

And so, he went off his own way home to get a start on everything. His mother picked out his outfit. He took his bath, did all his dilly-dallies and finally went off with his parents to Kim's party. 

Kim's nanny to picked out her outfit, seeing that she was too busy humming a happy tune in the bathroom. She wore a simple, black formal skirt with knee-high slits on both sides and a white tube-top with a black jacket and black low-cut boots [about 2-inch-high heels]. 

The doorbell rang and instead of the doormen answering it, Kim answered it. Her jaw practically dropped to the floor. Her boyfriend, a.k.a. Kaede was wearing a long sleeved dark blue polo shirt and black pants. Simple, then again, he looks cute any way you look at him [believe me, I've tried]. 

Rukawa's reaction was almost the same, but more perverted. His nose bled. Kim wasn't wearing her jacket. And Rukawa, being a little taller than Kim, saw her, erhem, cleavage._ Wow...they're big... _[Now doesn't that sound perverted?] His girlfriend's voice broke his train of thoughts. 

"Ano...baby...you okay? Here, have my hankie" she offered. "Arigatou, baby" "No problem" she told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He saw more cleavage and his nose bled some more. 

"Wanna have some ice on that, love?" "Iie, don't worry about it too much. It's just bleeding. I'll live." "Okay" 

=*=*=Flashback=*=*= 

Sendoh was shooting, the other still haven't recovered from when he caught the rebound. She blocked his shot and then...his hands brushed over her breasts on purpose. 

"IYAAAA!!!! BAKA!!! HENTAIIII!!!" Kim screamed. She ran through the other end of the court where their side was. "She's free" Uozumi yelled. Sendoh and Fukuda ran after her. Kim, with her super running skills, got a head start and jammed the ball into the hoop. The backboard rattled first. And then...the glass broke. The crowd went wild. 

"Kim-san!" the benches called out. "Kim!" her boyfriend yelled out in surprise. 

"*sigh* Guys are just jerks. Huh?" she asked out in utter surprise, unaware of what she just did and why the crowd was so silent. 

"Kim, you idiot! You broke it!" her brother yelled in English from the audience. 

"Hey Kolt! Come down here and help them replace the thing I just seemingly..." she said "holy!" she yelled out in surprise as she saw all the broken glass. 

She went over to the officials. "Ne, I guess I'll have to pay for it" she told them. "I've never saw that happen in high school basketball" one of them said. 

"Gomen, gomen. I'm really sorry" she said shyly, blushing 

=*=*=*=End=*=*=*= 

They walked upstairs to the ballroom where there were elaborate decorations. The chandelier was enormous. It seemed as if it were going to fall any second. On the other side of the room, there stood her father and someone who look a heck of a lot like Kim. 

"Kim!" the girl called out 

"Danie!" Kim called back. She ran to the girl's side, dragging Kaede along with her. "Hey, Dan, this is my boyfriend Kaede. Kaede, this is my twin sister, Danica." 

=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

Hm... 

  
I'll cut it from here. 

Next chapter will contain a lemon. 

Keep in touch! 

Matta ne! 

~Nobody loves me...everybody hates me...huhuhu... *cries* 


End file.
